Ragnarok
Ragnarok, also known as the Demon Sword, is the Demon Sword Demon Weapon partner of Crona Makenshi. Born a normal demon weapon, he was melted by Medusa in a vat of Black Blood while in his weapon form and mixed into Crona's blood. Statistics *'Name': Ragnarok, Demon Sword, Afreet *'Origin': Soul Eater *'Gender': Male *'Classification': Demon Weapon *'Height': 80 cm (2'7") *'Weight': Unknown *'Skin Color': Black *'Eye Color': Black *'Alignment': Good *'Status': Active *'Class': S-Class *'Powers and Abilities': Black Blood *'Weaknesses': Tends to take a lot of hits before going on the offensive. *'Notable Attacks/Techniques': *'Voice Actor': ‎Keiji Himeno Power Stats *'Attack Potency': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Speed': Supersonic+ with Hypersonic+ Reaction Speed *'Lifting Strength': Unknown *'Striking Strength': Class GJ+, higher with Soul Resonance *'Durability': Multi-City Block level, higher with Soul Resonance *'Stamina': Above Superhuman *'Range': Extended Melee Range to Several Hundreds of Meters *'Intelligence': Low Average Appearance Ragnarok stretches out of Crona's back, as he is physically merged with Crona's blood. Ragnarok has a very muscular body, large gloved hands, and spikes on several parts of his body, but no legs. His face consists of a large egg shape, with no visible mouth and a giant white X on his face where his nose should be, with large ping-pong ball-like eyes with Xs for pupils. As the Soul Eater series progressed, Ragnarok becomes even more muscular and large, showing his continuation to eat innocent souls. However, after he had his soul cleansed by Maka, his size shrinks considerably. In this chibi form, he looks similar but different; his head and hands are spherical, his body is much smaller and his muscles are less defined. Personality In great contrast to his meister's meek and mild manner of speech and submissive personality, Ragnarok is loud-mouthed, rude and confident. He believes he and his meister are capable of overcoming any opponent, regardless of how good or bad they actually are at fighting. He is also very violent and easily angered, especially around Maka. Ragnarok has also displayed a habit of calling other people names, such as when he calls Maka a cow, a sow, and an idiot, and Dr. Stein a "screwhead". Ragnarok loves to degrade and pester Crona (even during fights) by giving them noogies, pinching their nose, hitting them on the head, or taking their food. When they finally tell Ragnarok to stop, Ragnarok seems surprised at Crona's reaction, hinting that this is not meant in a malicious way. When it comes to Crona, Ragnarok can be very controlling. When Dr Stein met Crona and Ragnarok for the first time, he took one look at their souls and immediately concluded that Ragnarok wàs the dominant partner out of the two. He sometimes threatens Crona with sleep deprivation or hunger to get them to perform better in battle. Ragnarok has also been shown to be possessive of Crona. When Maka and Soul befriended Crona, Ragnarok reacted violently, trying to fight Maka and telling her that Crona is his and she can't have them. He is slightly perverted, since when Crona finally stood up to him he acted like an understanding guy while at the same time pulling up Crona's dress. He also flipped Maka's skirt, but then commented that Maka doesn't have anything to look at under there. He tends to use Crona as a human shield against non-deadly attacks, such as the Maka Chop. He does worry about Crona's health and will try to help them by stopping their bleeding wounds. However, Ragnarok will always ask for thanks afterwards. He also gives Crona constant vocal motivation during battles, whether they be instructions, compliments or threats. History Power Main Skills and Equipment Relationships * Battles & Events Battles * Events * Trivia * Quotes * Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Demon Weapon Category:Demon Sword Category:One-Star Weapon Category:EAT Class Category:DWMA Student Category:Soul Eater Characters